


Fish in the Sea

by ineffablenerd



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, for real in the year of our lord 2020, on board the vengeance, sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: So there's enough Sailors on the Vengeance for there to be Shanties I think we can all agree.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fish in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Zolf singing shanties lives rentfree in my head 24/7

It didn't really matter what started it. Someone hummed while working. Someone else picked it up in their whistle.

But it was Kiko's clear voice that first cut through the sharp northern Winds

_Come all you young sailors and listen to me  
I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea_

Like a clockwork of habit more voices joined the chorus

_And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys  
When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;  
Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow  
Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes_

Siggif's voice rose up from the side of the ship where he was reajusting some ropes

_Up jumps the eel with his slippery tail_   
_Climbs up aloft and reefs the topsail_

Carter didn't know the lines but he was quick on the uptake and already added one more harmony into the mix

_And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys  
When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;  
Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow  
Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes_

Friedrich was carrying an entire Barrel downstairs with one arm still free and his deep baritone echoed out of the door.

 _Then up jumps the shark with his nine rows of teeth_ _Saying,  
"You eat the dough boys, and I'll eat the beef!"_

The kobolds had gotten the gist of it and while they didn't have the fitting voiceboxes or english skills to join the singing, their claws on the deck stamped out the rhythm and their work, already extremely coordinated, became eerily in sync.

_And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys  
When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;  
Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow  
Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes_

Barnes, was half up in the rigging, shirt billowing, hanging from one arm while looking down at the deck

_Up jumps the whale, the largest of all_   
_"If you want any wind, well, I'll blow ye a squall!"_

Wilde's was stood in the middle of the deck taking in the shanting sailors, sleeves rolled up and working in perfect harmony completely useless. Zolf was at the helm, grinning down at him, singing away.

Azu walked past and laughed at him, only to almost drop the crate she was holding when Kiko pulled herself up the deck in front of her by one arm, the other arm busy casually re-clipping her harness.

_And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys  
When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;  
Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow  
Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes_

**Author's Note:**

> Me :handshake: Oscar Wilde :handshake: Azu - being gay for hot sailors singing shanties.


End file.
